Not a normal Faerytale
by JessMostrioni'sLove
Summary: Draco has been rescued by fairies? Dumbldore has a child? Harry is a horcrux? I promise that the stories better than the summery, im really bad a summaries. R


Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter in anyway shape or form,I can dream though

Ch.1-A mothers secret

She closed her eyes as tears came to them. Dumbldore was dead. This was a major blow to the whole war. Voldermort had one up on them now.

They were now meeting, mainly to dicuss tatics on how to deal with the situation. The Queens and Princess were there, they're no male fairies. To keep the race going they seduced a muggle or wizard. (a/n my fairies in this story are not tiny little creatures they're normal sized as though there people. They're just extermly hard to find b/c most people do not belive in them.)

All the royal fairies were sad, this was a hard blow to take. They'd been on Dumbledore's side since the being the first time. Voldermort was merciless on fairies because they were so pure he couldn't control them.

"Katten." Her mother said, recalling the girls attetion to the metting. "There's something I have to tell you." Katten looked like her mother. They had the same brown eyes and hair. Her mother however had a long skinny face, where as Katten had a square jaw.

Katten also had more of an attitude than her mother. Her mother was by the rules and did what was expected of her. Katten with her friends Loice, Arin and Jayce did what was right. Weither it was popular or not. They also thought that rules were out of date concedering they were almost three thousand years old.

"Yes?" Katten asked. Her mom intertwined her finger, this was hard for her to say. Katten raised and eyebrow and made a movement for her mother to spit it out.

"Dumbldore was more than...just a friend. He was your dad." She said. Katten wasn't quite sure what to do, her mother probably told her this here so she wouldnt make a scene. Why was it that she waited until after he was dead?

Katten got up and walked out of the room. The sun was a shock on her face as was the chilly wind. Very diffrent from the wooden room she just came out of.

This changed everything. This meant that she wasn't a full fairy. If your were part muggle you were considered a full fairy because muggles dont remeber you. They dont remeber what they dont belive in.

Katten walked as fast as she could down the path that she had walked down millions of times before. She was anger and felt hurt and abonded. She heard footsteps behind her.

It was Jayce, Arin and Loice. Loice called out, "Katten wait! You know damn well that running doesnt help anything!" Katten nodded. She loved the three of them. Jayce looked as though shed been dragged along reluctantly. Out of all of them, Jayce ddint like her.

"Running doesn't do anything so how are we going to handle this situation?" Arin asked.

"We?" Jayce and Katten asked at the same time. They gave each other a sneer.

"Yeah you didn't think that we were going to let you do this by yourself. Did you?"

"We're going to get Voldermort and Snape." She said slowly. The thought forming. "We are however going to need help."

"Who?" Arin asked leaning against a tree. Loice was beside her. "You know we're all going."

"We'll need Harry Potter,come on." Katten said.

"What about out parents?" Loice asked.

"What about them?" Katten snapped. "They'll realize sooner or later that were missing."

Noone dared to speak. It was not a smart idea to counter Katten when she was mad.They closed there eyes, concentrating on England. Mainly Diagon Ally. Which was qutie away from The Eternal Gardens where they lived. After a pause they turned into four balls of light.

They zoomed threw the sky and landed in London. Second later they were in the threshold of Diagon Alley. People were walking in tight packs, they're eyes darting around like beads. The four princesses walked together to Olvivanders.

"Oh, what a nice surprise." He said eerilly. Katten put her head to the side. "You know its illegal for fairies to have wands.

"We plan to kill Voldermort, so laws will be changed." Katten spoke. Olivander bowed his head and motioned that they look around.

After many mishaps everyone found a wand ,except Katten. "Hard to please,eh, princess?" Katten narrowed her eyes. Olivander smiled and handed her another wand. She flicked it and saorks shot out.

"Finally." Katten snapped. She looked around and noticed how out of place they looked. "Okay let's go we have to find a way out of her and find a way to hide our wings. We need to find Harry too."

Jayce agreed. Katten was the oldest, followed by Jayce. Jayce had blue eyes with olive skin and brown hair. Loice was the third oldest, had red hair with bright green eyes. Arin was the youngest she was also the most fun. Katten had the right to the throne, and she wanted nothing less. Loice wanted to be Queen, convined that she could make a diffrence.

As they were walking they cam along a bunch of Daily Prophets. On the front there was Sirius, Lily, James and Dumbldore. The headline was "Harry Potter Loses: The boy who lived. Is he cursed?"

"That is bloody rediculus!" Jayce said simply outraged. "as if he hasnt been threw enouph! Let's go!" Before they left she pulled out her wand and set the stack of papers on fire.


End file.
